Incurable dolor del corazon
by crapycrap
Summary: Una de ellas esta enferma, podra soportar la otra.


Esta historia es Haa… bueno cualdo la lei Hmmm?… "pstch"… Ok leanla y digamne que les parecio.

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru no son mios y la historia pertenese a **Haruka-Chan 212 **y el titulo en ingles es **Incurable heartbreak, **solo los errores son mios. Y el gusto de compartirlo y hacerlos llorar

Incurable dolor del corazon

Hoy hace 5 años que fue diagnosticada. Nadie esperaba que viviera tanto como lo ha echo. Pero estaba perdiendo la batalla lentamente. Aqui estoy sentada, en esta pequeña silla junto a una cama de hospital. El unico sonido que se oie es el del las varias maquinas que estaba conectadas a ella. Ella esta en coma. Su cuerpo empesaba a morir. Trataba de no llorar cada ves que la veia. Se miraba tan tranquila, sus ojos cerrados, respirando lentamente. Por lo menos seguia respirando.

"Haruka porque no vas a tu casa, por lo menos un rato? Asi podras tomar un baño."

Volte a ver al doctor que entraba al cuarto. Probablemente tenia razon. Pero yo no queria dejarla. No le conteste. Solo coloque de nuevo mi cabeza a la orilla de la cama, esperando algun tipo de respuesta de la mujer que amo.

"Por lo menos ve por una taza de te o café."

Salte cuando puso su mano en mi hombro. " Si… supongo." Volvi a mirar a Michiru. "Ahorita regreso amor, te lo prometo."

Despues de besarla suavemente en la frente deje el cuarto. Me tome mi tiempo caminando a la cafeteria. Era un viaje que ya habia echo bastantes veces al dia por las pasadas dos semanas. Me tomaba seis minutos, eso incluyendo el elevador, para ir del cuarto de Michiru a la cafeteria. Al paso que doy usualmente toma 413 pasos. Tome un sandwich de paquete al igual que una taza del café mas negro. Saque mi cartera en la registradora para pagar lo que compre antes de hacer mi viaje de seis minutos de regreso al cuarto.

Mi cuerpo se congelo cuando voltee a ver dos doctores que se dirigian al cuarto de Michiru. "No…" Apenas note como se me caian las cosas de las manos, toda mi antencion estaba en llegar a aquel cuarto. Lo unico que escuchaban mis oidos era el monitor del corazon que tenia una linea recta. Me pare en la puerta, asegurandome de no estorbar a los doctores que trataban de revivirla. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentia como una eternidad. Lentamente cai en mis rodillas cuando mire al doctor que me observaba, lo unico que hizo fue negar con la cabeza. Ella se habia ido.

=()=()=()=

La casa estaba muy callada. Estaba tan calmada, tan pacifica. Tan silenciosa. Me quite mi chamarra, al igual que mis zapatos, mis llaves calleron al piso. Lo primero que hice fue caminar hacia la sala para poner el cd favorito de Michiru en el estereo. Pronto sauve musica de piano lleno la casa. Ella lo hubiera querido asi. Me sentia entumecida. Como se supone que siga sin la persona que amo? La ame desde el primer momento que pose mis ojos sobre ella. Eso hace mas de 40 años. No se suponia que muriera.

Todavia no he llorado. Creo que todavia no comprendo que ella nunca regresara a casa, a mi. Entre a nuestra abitacion para ver la cama perfectamente tendida. A ella siempre le gustaba que las cosas estubieran limpias y recogidas. Abri las puertas del closet, la mitad estaba lleno de bestidos, blusas y faldas y la otra mitad de pantalones, camisas y playeras. Tome su vestido favorito, negro de seda. Con el gancho todabia en el, lo colgue de mi cuello y lo abrase con fuerza. Con mis ojos cerrados intente imaginarmela habrazandome por ultima vez. Sentir su piel, su abrazo, el calor de sus labios sobre los mios, el aroma de su javon de briza oceanica, la esencia de su perfume. Todo ligado a mis sentidos y pensamientos.

Removi el vestido de mi cuello y lo coloque encima de su lado de la cama. Despues regrese al closet, movi algunas cajas para poder llegar a la caja de seguridad que estaba incrustada en la pared. 1,27,3,6. La puerta se abrio como siempre. Saque de ahi una pequeña caja de madera. La coloque en la cama junto al vestido y la abri. El arma que contenia ya estaba cargada, nunca la descargabamos, solo por precaucion. No titubie. Tome un ultimo respiro, puse el arma en mi boca y jale el gatillo.

=()=()=()=

Casi lloro como cuando la lei por primera ves. Espero les aya gustado.


End file.
